Devastation
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: This about when Sam hurts Emily. How she got the long scar marks on her face. Please give it a chance and review.


I hate this. I hated that I was now a werewolf. And I was by myself, and going to be by myself all the way through until someone else changes. I was a werewolf for a week and still didn't know how to control my angry and anything would set me off.

After a long day with Quil, Billy, and Harry talking about old ledgens and other stuff I would need to know. I was mad. Why did this have to happen to ME? Why not someone else. I was tired of this werewolf thing. I was driving my crazy. And people were making up excuses of my long apsence when I first changed. 'Its drugs.' 'That kids up to no good.' All wrong. Think Werewolf. The Elders told me not to worry about it. 'They'll stop soon. Once more change it will get easier.' They always say when I complain.

Then I broke Leahs heart. My high school sweetheart. I went back on all my promises, because I imprinted on her cousin. Though I love Emily, I still love Leah. And I always will, she was my first love, but I will always love Emily more. Shes my other half. I told her my secrets and she was perfectly fine with it.

I walked in the house, slaming the door behind looked at me. "Whats wrong?" She knew about the werewolf thing but I hated talking about it. It made my feel weak, so I just told her 'Im fine' and she usally didnt press it farther, but today was differnt.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said and stalked to the living room. Emily followed me.

"Sam. I know that it's not nothing. Please tell me." She pleded.

I started shaking vilontly for no reason. I could feel it coming, but I tried to fight it back. "Im fine." I said again through clenched teeth, trying to fight back the feeling that was over powering me.

"Please tell me." She pleded agian and that sentence made me exploed. I bursted into the dreaded werewolf right in front of her leaving deep ragged marks down the side of Emily's face all the way down her arm. I couldn't believe what I just did. I was to furious to change back so I couldn't pick her up. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran to Quil Arenta. When I got to the front of his house I howled. Hoping he was in the house and not some where else. Luckly he was there.

He came out of the house and saw me. He could see the pain in my eyes. He jumped in his truck and took off to my house while I ran through the woods. When he got there he saw me-- I managed to get myself together and back to my human form-- holding Emily in my arms.

"Oh god." Quil said under his breath. "Don't worry Emily. Well take you to the hospital."

We got in his truck and headed to the hospital. The ride there I couldn't take my eyes off Emily. How could I have done this to her. The girl I love. The simple non-treating sentence made me explode and I hurt her. She could die. The long angry gashes on her face and arms are always going to be there because of me. Im always going to remember this day and never forget it. Thought I despertly wanted to forget it, that will never happen.

"Im so sorry." I said over and over and everytime she would say the same thing, 'Im fine'  
This was the first time in a long time I cried in front of someone. The tears rolled down my face and landed on Emilys blood stained shirt. "Im so sorry Emily."

She weakly moved her hand and put it against my face, then spoke. I could see the pain clearly on her face with every move of her arm. Every move of her mouth when she said she was fine. "Im...going...to...be...fine. She winced after every word. And more tears left eyes.

I wanted to believe those words but she was losing to much blood. Quil didn't talk the whole way there until we were at the hospital.

"Sam." Was all he said when he touched my shoulder, but I could see that he was sorry about what happened and wished me luck. You can say so much with your eyes.I got out carefully, to make sure I didn't cause her any more pain. I ran into the hospital and everyone looked alaramed. There was a second of shock to everyone then a nurse said, "Hurry get a bed." She ran over to me and Emily with someone behind her with the bed. I sat her on it. "What happened to her?" She asked.

I franticly tried to think of something. "A...bear attacked her." I said hoping they wouldn't catch my short pause. That's something a bear would do. No its something I would do...

"A bear attack?" She asked while pushing her to a room.

"Yes." I said trying to hold back more tears that treaten to spill over. Then we got to a room door and I started walking in. But the nurse stopped me.

"Im sorry. Your going to have to stay out." She said and closed the door in my face.

That set me over the edge again. I started running for the doors. When I got out I was shaking worst. I started running into the woods. But before I got there I saw Quil still sitting in the truck with a sad face. I pumped my legs faster because I was so close to the woods, yet so close to transforming. I finally made it and I exploed. I knew I wouldn't be able to will myself to change back like I did before, so everynight I would sit outside of Emilys hospital window and howl. I would howl until someone would come out, but I would be gone when they did.

Then 3 days later I was finally able to change back and 2 days after that Emily came back home. I was afaird that she wouldn't want to be with me anymore. Not after what I did to her. And I would let her leave and not let it show that I will miss her. That it will hurt to be away from her. But I knew it would.

I was pacing the room, waiting for Harry to bring her back home. Then about half an hour later I heard his car pulling the drive way. I ran out the door and right to Emily.

"Im so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll get it if you don't want to be with me. Please forgive me. I'll do anything." I said fast.

"Sam, Im fine. I forgive you. Your new at this." She said putting her hand on my cheek.

I looked up in her eyes and then I saw the gashes were still covered up.

"Oh, Emily." I cried but without the tears.

"Sam I still love you. I want to stay with you."

Did she really say that? Is my imaganationg running what I want to hear? "Really?" I asked making sure.

"Yes really." She said smiling at me, but I couldn't return the smile.

"But I hurt you. I almost...killed you." I flinched.

"Please belive me, when I say I still love you, because its the truth."

I tried to give a smile but it felt like a grimice and she giggled at my attempt. She started to the house and I followed, but right before I closed the door I waved to Harry. Then he left.

"I understand that you forgive me, but I will never myself. Your always going to have the marks. It will be as if they are....screaming at me. Reminding me everyday of what I did to you. I'll never be able to forget and forgive and im so."

"Its fine, i promise. And please forgive yourself, for me."

"I'll try but-" I was cut off.

"Thats all I want." She said hugging me. I lightly grabbed under her chin and lifted her head so I could kiss her lips.

"And i'll give whatever you want." I vowed.

I can't belive shes forgiveing me just like that. I said I would do anything and thats what she pick. I would have throw myself in front of a moving car for her. I could have easily done that, but she wants me to forget like I didn't do this, like it never happened. That is harder then it seems.

"Emily-"

"Sam, I said it's fine. I would never want to be with anyone but you. And I want you to be happy, so please try for me."

"Okay." Impossible, but...

**Should I continue? If I can that is. Please review. I think its going to be a one shot.**


End file.
